Heaven Sent (TV)
''Heaven Sent ''est le onzième épisode de la saison 35 (9) de Doctor Who. Cet épisode montre le Docteur faisant face à la mort récente de Clara Oswald, tuée par une ombre quantique dans l'épisode précédent. De façon assez unique dans l'histoire de la série, Heaven Sent se déroule principalement avec le Docteur comme seul personnage, hormis une silhouette voilée et muette qui le poursuit. Jenna Coleman apparaît seulement comme une manifestation de Clara dans l'imagination du Docteur. Le TARDIS n'est également présent que dans son esprit. Le Docteur passant la majorité de l'épisode dans son propre cadran de confession, il est révélé beaucoup de choses sur lui. On le voit également retrouver enfin sa planète, Gallifrey, disparue depuis la Dernière Grande Guerre du Temps. Cet épisode se déroule sur une très longue période de temps pour le personnage, forcé de revivre sans cesse la même vie. La durée totale de ces cycles (révélée dans l'épisode suivant, Hell Bent) est estimée à quatre milliards et demie d'années. Synopsis Après la mort de sa meilleure amie, le Docteur est enfermé dans une forteresse qui lui semble sans fin, dans laquelle il est constamment poursuivi par une créature voilée. Il entend bien en sortir et venger la mort de Clara... Distribution *Le Docteur - Peter Capaldi *Clara Oswald - Jenna Coleman *Voile - Jami Reid-Quarrell Équipe de production *Producteurs délégués - Steven Moffat et Brian Minchin *Scénariste - Steven Moffat *Producteur - Peter Bennett *Réalisateur - Rachel Talalay *Directeur de photographie - Stuart Biddlecombe *Chef décorateur - Michael Pickwoad *Effets visuels - Milk *Maquilleur - Barbara Southcott *Directeur de casting - Andy Pryor CDG *Musique - Murray Gold *Costumier - Ray Holman *Monteur - Will Oswald *Effets spéciaux - Real SFX Univers Clara Oswald * Un portrait de Clara est accroché dans le château. Le Docteur * Le Docteur dit détester le jardinage. * Le Docteur semble capable d'ouvrir une porte en communiquant télépathiquement, et suggère qu'il y arrivait plus facilement lorsqu'il était jeune. * Le Docteur comprend qu'il a changé d'époque à la position des étoiles. individus * Le Voile est tiré d'un souvenir du Docteur. Enfant, il avait en effet été terrifié par le corps d'une vieille femme qu'on avait recouvert d'un voile et qui attirait les mouches car c'était l'été. Matériaux * L'azbantium est 400 fois plus dur que du diamant. Technologie * Le Docteur pense que le château est confiné dans une boucle d'énergie. * Le Docteur compare la téléportation à une imprimante 3D. Références * Le Docteur se rappelle la mort de Clara et qu'elle lui avait dit de ne pas chercher à la venger (DW: Face the Raven). * Pour réfléchir, le Docteur se retire dans une version imaginaire de son TARDIS (AUDIO: The Pyramid of Sutekh). * Le Docteur dit que ses geôliers devraient savoir que c'est une mauvaise idée de l'enfermer dans un piège. Le Onzième Docteur avait dit quelque chose de semblable à des Anges Pleureurs (DW: The Time of Angels). * Le Docteur dit de toujours supposer que l'on va survivre. Clara avait dit à Missy que c'est comme cela qu'il faisait pour toujours s'en sortir (DW: The Witch's Familiar). * Dans l'esprit du Docteur, les visions qu'il a de Clara sont toutes habillées de la même manière que lorsqu'elle est morte, et toutes sauf une sont de dos, la dernière position dans laquelle il l'a vue (DW: Face the Raven) * Le Neuvième Docteur avait déjà montré sa capacité à ralentir sa perception du temps au moment d'effectuer une action risquée (DW: The End of the World). * Le Docteur parle de l'Hybride (DW: The Witch's Familiar). * Le Docteur dit que les Daleks ne laisseraient jamais quoi que ce soit devenir "à moitié Dalek" (DW: The Evil of the Daleks, Revelation of the Daleks, Remembrance of the Daleks, The Parting of the Ways, Evolution of the Daleks). * Le Docteur est revenu sur Gallifrey "par le chemin le plus long" (DW: The Day of the Doctor). * Le Docteur a déjà eu une connection avec une chambre portant le numéro de son incarnation dans une prison dont la géographie changeait constamment (DW: The God Complex). Notes * Si Peter Capaldi est presque seul dans la majorité de l'épisode, la présence du Voile, de Clara et du garçon à la fin empêche cet épisode d'être considéré comme fait de cet épisode un genre de one man show. Le seul épisode de ce genre est à ce jour le mini-épisode Clara and the TARDIS édité en 2013 sur les coffrets DVD et Blu-ray anglophones de la saison 33 (7). * L'histoire que le Docteur raconte au début de l'épisode est écrite sur un mur du château. * Les crânes de cet épisodes ont été modélisés à partir du véritable crâne de Peter CapaldiGuess who modelled for the skulls in Doctor Who episode Heaven Sent… sur radiotimes.com consulté le 23/12/2019. * Le nom de Jenna Coleman n'apparaît pas dans le générique de début, ce qui en fait le premier générique à ne créditer qu'un acteur. En conséquence, le nom de Peter Capaldi reste quelques secondes de plus. * Steven Moffat a confirmé dans le DWM 495 que le portrait de Clara dans le tableau a été réalisé par le Docteur lui-même, tout comme l'inscription "I am room 12" (Je suis la chambre 12). * Le Docteur brise le quatrième mur à de nombreuses reprises, notamment lorsqu'il dit "Je ne suis rien sans une audience" et regarde directement la caméra. Audiences * L'audience finale pour cet épisode au Royaume-Uni fut de 6,19 millions de spectateurs lors de sa première diffusion sur BBC One. Annotations Liens externes * [http://www.chakoteya.net/DoctorWho/35-11.html Transcription de Heaven Sent] sur Chrissie's Transcripts Site en:Heaven Sent (TV story) Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Douzième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés sortis en 2015 Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 35 (9) de Doctor Who Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés se déroulant sur Gallifrey